Street lighting is used to enable and improve vision during darkness. Street lighting often comprises streetlights. In addition to allowing adjustment to light conditions that depend on a time of day, intelligent lighting systems allow adjustment of an operation of lighting devices to a current requirement, with a goal of saving energy to operate the lighting devices. Thus, there are approaches to control the operation of street lighting via GPS-based data that take into account a time of sunrise and sunset corresponding to a latitude (US 2013/0057158 A1). Street lighting may also be controlled from a vehicle (DE 10 2013 002 876 B4). It is desirable to control street lighting in such a way that it harmonizes with lighting of the vehicle.